Tom Kite
| birth_place = McKinney, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | nationality = | residence = Austin, Texas | spouse = | partner = | children = | college = University of Texas | yearpro = 1972 | retired = | tour = PGA Tour Champions | extour = PGA Tour | prowins = 37 | pgawins = 19 | eurowins = 2 | auswins = | champwins = 10 | seneurowins = | otherwins = 6 | majorwins = 1 | masters = 2nd/T2: 1983, 1986, 1997 | usopen = Won: 1992 | open = T2: 1978 | pga = T4: 1981, 1988 | wghofid = tom-kite | wghofyear = 2004 | award1 = PGA Tour leading money winner | year1 = 1981, 1989 | award2 = PGA Player of the Year | year2 = 1989 | award3 = GWAA Male Player of the Year | year3 = 1989 | award4 = Vardon Trophy | year4 = 1981, 1982 | award5 = Byron Nelson Trophy | year5 = 1981, 1982 | award6 = Bob Jones Award | year6 = 1979 | awardssection = }} Thomas Oliver Kite Jr. (born December 9, 1949) is an American professional golfer and golf course architect. He spent 175 weeks in the top-10 of the Official World Golf Ranking between 1989 and 1994. Kite was born in McKinney, Texas. He began playing golf at age six, and won his first tournament at age 11. Kite attended the University of Texas on a golf scholarship and was coached by Harvey Penick. He turned professional in 1972 and has been a consistent money winner ever since. Known for his innovation, he was the first to add a third wedge to his bag, one of the first players to use a sports psychologist, and one of the first to emphasize physical fitness for game improvement. He also underwent laser eye surgery, due to his partial blindness, in a bid to improve his game late in his career. He has 19 PGA Tour victories, including the 1992 U.S. Open at Pebble Beach. He competed on seven Ryder Cup squads (1979, 1981, 1983, 1985, 1987, 1989, 1993) and served as the 1997 captain. Kite holds a unique record of making the cut for the first four U.S. Opens held at Pebble Beach: 1972, 1982, 1992, and 2000. Kite also shares the distinction (with Gene Littler) of playing in the most Masters Tournaments without a win. In 1989 he was named PGA of America Player of the Year; in 1981 the Golf Writers Association Player of the Year, the Vardon Trophy winner in 1981 and 1982, Bob Jones Award recipient in 1979 and Golf Digest Rookie of the Year in 1973. Kite was the first in Tour history to reach $6 million, $7 million, $8 million, and $9 million in career earnings. He was the Tour's leading money-winner in 1981 and 1989. In his prime Kite had few peers with the short irons. In 1993, Johnny Miller referred to Kite as "the greatest short-iron player the game has seen." In 2005 he led the PGA Tour's Booz Allen Classic by one shot going into the final round at the age of 55. If he had been able to stay ahead he would have beaten Sam Snead's record as the oldest winner on the PGA Tour by three years, but he fell away to finish tied 13th, seven shots behind Sergio García. Kite currently plays the over 50s Champions Tour, where he has ten victories including one senior major, The Countrywide Tradition. At the 2012 U.S. Senior Open, Kite shot a front nine 28 (seven under par) in the first round. This was the lowest nine-hole score ever recorded in any USGA championship. He finished the tournament tied for 12th. Kite has added golf course designer to his résumé and has successfully completed several golf courses in collaboration with Bob Cupp, Randy Russell and Roy Bechtol. Completed golf courses include Coco Beach Resort in Puerto Rico (home of the Puerto Rico Open); Liberty National in Jersey City, New Jersey; Comanche Trace in Kerrville, Texas; Somersett Country Club in Reno, Nevada; Gaillardia Golf & Country Club in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma; and the Legends on LBJ in Kingsland, Texas. Kite was inducted into the World Golf Hall of Fame in 2004. Politically, Kite is a Republican.https://www.opensecrets.org/donor-lookup/results?name=Thomas+Kite Amateur wins (1) *1972 NCAA Championship (individual; tie with Ben Crenshaw) Professional wins (37) PGA Tour wins (19) PGA Tour playoff record (6–4) European Tour wins (2) Other wins (6) *1974 City of Auckland Classic *1981 JCPenney Mixed Team Classic (with Beth Daniel) *1987 Kirin Cup (individual) *1992 Fred Meyer Challenge (with Billy Andrade), Franklin Funds Shark Shootout (with Davis Love III) *1996 Franklin Templeton Shark Shootout (with Jay Haas) Champions Tour wins (10) Champions Tour playoff record (3–2) Major championships Wins (1) Results timeline CUT = missed the halfway cut (3rd round cut in 1982 Open Championship) "T" indicates a tie for a place. Summary *Most consecutive cuts made – 15 (1986 PGA – 1990 U.S. Open) *Longest streak of top-10s – 2 (four times) Senior major championships Wins (1) 1Kite won with birdie on sixth extra hole; Nelson eliminated with par on second hole Results timeline Results not in chronological order before 2017. Note: The Senior British Open was not a Champions Tour major until 2003. CUT = missed the halfway cut WD = withdrew "T" indicates a tie for a place U.S. national team appearances Amateur *Eisenhower Trophy: 1970 (winners) *Walker Cup: 1971 Professional *Ryder Cup: 1979 (winners), 1981 (winners), 1983 (winners), 1985, 1987, 1989 (tie), 1993 (winners), 1997 (captain) *World Cup: 1984, 1985 *Four Tours World Championship: 1987 (winners), 1989 (winners) *Dunhill Cup: 1989 (winners), 1990, 1992, 1994 *Wendy's 3-Tour Challenge (representing Champions Tour): 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2006 *UBS Cup: 2002 (winners), 2004 (winners) See also *List of golfers with most PGA Tour wins *List of golfers with most Champions Tour wins *"Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield" References External links * * * *about.com profile *Tom Kite Design }} Category:American male golfers Category:Texas Longhorns men's golfers Category:PGA Tour golfers Category:PGA Tour Champions golfers Category:Ryder Cup competitors for the United States Category:Winners of men's major golf championships Category:Winners of senior major golf championships Category:World Golf Hall of Fame inductees Category:Golf course architects Category:Golfers from Texas Category:People from McKinney, Texas Category:Sportspeople from Austin, Texas Category:1949 births Category:Living people